<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[vid] Is there anything you would not do for your family? by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754887">[vid] Is there anything you would not do for your family?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger'>Entrecote_of_Schrodinger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Embedded Video, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2016, Fanvids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:23:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Audio: 'Star Trek Into Darkness' Teaser Trailer #2 / The Awakening - Brian Tyler<br/>Video: Star Wars. Episode III. Revenge of the Sith<br/>Edited for fandom Luke Skywalker 2016</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[vid] Is there anything you would not do for your family?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Audio: 'Star Trek Into Darkness' Teaser Trailer #2 / The Awakening - Brian Tyler<br/>Video: Star Wars. Episode III. Revenge of the Sith<br/>Edited for fandom Luke Skywalker 2016</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>